Wasting All These Tears
by xSonallyGirl129x
Summary: Her blue hair was a static mess, obviously from another sleepless night. She buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears, but he didn't mind. He just silently held her, letting her cry her anguish out as they sat on her bathroom floor. A half-empty bottle of whiskey was lying not too far from them, having become completely forgotten once she embraced him.


**Based on the song "Wasting All These Tears" by Cassadee Pope**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! I only wrote this story! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Her blue hair was a static mess, obviously from another sleepless night. She buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears, but he didn't mind. He just silently held her, letting her cry her anguish out as they sat on her bathroom floor. A half-empty bottle of whiskey was lying not too far from them, having become completely forgotten once she embraced him.

It was a few months after the battle against Majin Buu was won and Goku was brought back to life. For the people of Earth, and most of the Z-Fighters, it was a time of joy, harmony and celebration. But not everyone was reveling in excitement.

"I feel like such an idiot," Bulma sobbed into his chest, her arms wrapped around his back while he rubbed her's comfortingly. "I can't believe I ever thought it was a good idea to marry him."

Yamcha didn't say anything, continuing to rub her back as she vented, supporting her with his presence alone. Besides, there really was nothing he could say in this situation.

After all, he might have gone through nasty breakups in the past, but he had never dealt with the pain of divorce.

"I just…" Bulma hiccupped, trying to get her words out in the midst of her tears. "After the Cell Games, I thought that marrying him was the next logical step, but…all we ever did was fight and…he was so distant during those seven years…he never held me, never told me that he loved me, never appreciated my genius, never made love to me…Kami, I'm so stupid!"

The divorce had been finalized yesterday, she had told him when he found her like this, in tears and trying to drink away the memory of what had happened. Vegeta was now her ex-husband. She was a divorced woman. Seven years of marriage…gone.

Yamcha was the only one she told when she decided that she was going to get a divorce, just two weeks after Buu's defeat. For the longest time, she had tried to make the relationship work. She tried to push away the dull ache in her heart, and kept telling herself that she was just making compromises in this marriage. She kept convincing herself that she was happy with it.

But then the incident with Babidi happened. Vegeta had practically sold his soul to fulfill his selfish desires for power and wish to one up Goku, and innocent people had gotten caught in the crossfire and were slaughtered as a result. Sure, the Dragon Balls brought them back, but for Bulma, that had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I…I…" Bulma whimpered quietly, though Yamcha heard her loud and clear. "…I never loved him…I was just in love with the idea of him…I only married him for our son, and we both stayed together for the sex…I stayed for protection from dangers after I left you…and he stayed so he'd have a place to eat and train…" She hiccupped a few more times before she pulled away from him slightly and raised a hand to rub her eyes, fruitlessly trying to stop her tears. "Dammit, why am I wasting all these tears on this?"

Yamcha knew the answer to that, but he didn't dare speak it. She had been living in a fantasy all these years; she had tried to ignore all the cracks that began to show in her wonderland; then the divorce happened and everything that she had built up came crumbling down, as if reality had come like a storm and slapped her across the face.

They remained like this for several more minutes, her venting into his chest and him silently comforting her. Then she shuddered lightly and said in a quiet voice, "I don't feel so good." Yamcha gently pried her from his chest and placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to the toilet and opening the lid for her, and within seconds, all the alcohol she had drunk and whatever she had recently eaten were spilled into the porcelain.

Yamcha rubbed her back again as she vomited, still not saying anything as she continued to heave. Then after another minute or so, it seemed that her stomach was finally settled. She spat out the last of the disgusting taste before closing the lid and flushing the toilet. She stood up without his support and walked over to the sink, turning on the cold water to wash out her mouth and splash her face and take a long, much-needed drink.

Once she was done, turning the water off and drying her face with the towel, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled the towel away from her face and looked up at him with her tearstained blue eyes, and practically flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him again in a tight hug, burying her face back into his chest. Though caught off guard, Yamcha wrapped his arms around her as well, holding her close to him.

"I never should've left you," Bulma's voice was muffled in his shirt, but he still understood every word she said. "You were so good to me, and I treated you like dirt…I never deserved you. I…I can't imagine a life without Trunks, but I wish I hadn't thrown away everything we had."

Ever so gently, Yamcha changed his position slightly and reached down to pull her up into a bridal position in his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and through the hallway to her bedroom. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck, her face still buried into his chest.

Once they had reached her bedroom, Yamcha gently lied her down in the bed, putting her in a comfortable position and pulling the blanket over her body. Her blue gaze never left him, and once she was covered, he placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her short blue locks. "It's alright," Yamcha said quietly, speaking for the first time since he arrived at Capsule Corp. "Try to get some sleep. You shouldn't deprive yourself like this. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Bulma smiled weakly up at him, then her eyelids began to droop, as if she was being lulled into the bliss of a deep slumber. After several minutes had passed, once he was sure she was asleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took, he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her milky forehead.

He had never stopped loving her, even after she had Trunks and married Vegeta. He silently wondered if she meant what she said to him, how she wished that she had never left him, or if it had been the whiskey in her system talking. For the first time in years, Yamcha found himself blushing.

He secretly wanted to be with her again, he really did. But for now, he would keep his desires to himself and continue to comfort her as the fresh wounds healed.

* * *

**The idea to write this came to me a couple of days ago. Call me crazy, but I was searching up and down fanfiction sites for a Vegeta and Bulma divorce story (have I mentioned lately how much I hate VegBul?), and I mean stories where they actually go through the divorce, not tease the audience and then have them stay together in the end (and you can bet that I was cringing big time at these stories), and no surprise, I came up mostly empty handed (the only one I could find was "Coming to Terms" by annegoddamn, which I enjoyed and really recommend...and if there are others out there, please tell me).**

***sighs* It's like they say: If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself. So, I took matters into my own hands.**

**And I need to point this out: besides wanting to write a divorce fic, this was also a way for me to let out my frustrations with both VegBul and how insane some of the DBZ fans acted when it came to the couple. I don't dislike Bulma or Vegeta (far from it), I just don't like them as a couple, and I was so annoyed at how some fan attacked anything that _dared _to get in the way of their 'precious VegBul' (and I am NOT saying that every VegBul fan is like this; I've talked with a lot of good ones; I'm referring to the radicals who always want to throw a fit whenever there's a monkey wrench thrown in their fantasies). Whether you agree with me or not, I hope you can see where I'm coming from.**

**I liked the idea of Yamcha comforting Bulma after the divorce...and maybe the two of them getting back together later on (I teased it here, but it's definitely happening~) Gah, I'm a sucker for ANYTHING that's YamBul X'D**

**Thank you so much for reading this mess of a story! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a good day!**


End file.
